<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oil roses by itisjosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190924">oil roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh'>itisjosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reflections and reveries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Knights - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Revenge, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, knight technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade, the highly feared assassin from the Southern Kingdom, finds himself in the protection of the royal family who he was supposed to kill. </p><p>(Maybe, with time, he finally makes another family)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reflections and reveries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oil roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What do I have to do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kill the royal family in the capitol. They should be easy enough to kill - someone with your level of skill should have no problems taking them all out. Study the castle and their movements. I don't want you to get close to any of them, then it'll be too easy to figure out that it was you who killed them. Keep far away from them, do not become their friends. Kill the King's first boy first, the Crown Prince. His name is Wilbur Soot. He's a self-proclaimed poet, he'll be easy to kill. Then kill his other son, Prince Tommy. He's barely fourteen, it'll be easy enough. Kill the King last. I want you to make him watch and suffer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technoblade breathes out. "I've never killed an entire family in one night before. You're givin' me a lot of specifics that might not be possible in the long run. It's nice to make out a plan and try to stick to it, but that doesn't always work. I'm not sayin' that I won't try, because I will, but I'm just sayin' it might not work out the way you want it to. I'll try my best to do what you tell me to, but if things go wrong.." the cloaked man makes a noise, one crossed between a hum and a soft murmur, a word said in a different language that Technoblade doesn't know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I understand. Alright, hybrid, you're free to leave. There is not a deadline for this mission, but sooner rather than later would be much, much prefered. You know what happens if you fail, correct?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll drag me back here by my ears and tie me to a chair," Technoblade drones off, "and you'll bring my family out in front of me. You'll kill my brothers and sisters first, to make me and my parents watch. Then you'll kill my mom and dad. Then you'll keep me as your personal assassin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cloaked figure seems to smile. "Oh, hybrid. You never were going to be free of being my personal assassin. You're far too clever to be allowed to roam free. I'm not going to let you just go off on your own. But, I am glad that you understand the consequences of your actions if you are to fail. Ensure that it doesn't happen, hybrid. I think that your siblings would follow just fine in your footsteps, and it would be a shame if I had to kill them off."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technoblade looks away. "Of course."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go on, then. Just remember, hybrid - we'll be watching."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It's cold outside of the Southern Kingdom. </p><p>Technoblade walks along the stone pathway that leads to the capitol, which is only a day or two's walk from here. He breathes in the fresh air, listening to birds chitter from tree branches. He smiles as he listens to them sing, passing by travelers who either look at him with disgust in their eyes or pity, and he's certain that he prefers the disgust. He doesn't know what he expected, considering how close he still is to the Southern Kingdom. </p><p>It's a fucking shame that most of the hybrids in the world come from the one place that hate them. Technoblade sighs, glancing over his shoulder. He can barely see the walls that contain the kingdom. They're grey smears now, blurring and fading with every single step that he takes. He isn't free, he knows that much. As much as he would love to run from the kingdom and disappear, he won't. He <em>can't</em>. He's not going to let his family be slaughtered just because he wanted to escape. Technoblade might be a killer, a murderer, but he isn't heartless. He's not selfish. </p><p>He's doing this for his family, and that's the only reason. Technoblade has nothing against the royal family who lives in the capitol, he has absolutely nothing against them at all. In comparison to every single person in the Southern Kingdom, the royal family that reside in the capitol are almost like saints. Technoblade would much rather live under the rule of a family who is only greedy rather than discriminatory to their people. He remembers being younger, younger than he already is, where he used to still try and hide his ears and his tail. That stopped working the day that his tusks grew in, jutting out of his mouth so unnaturally that they could no longer be passed off as an underbite. </p><p>Technoblade remembers the first time he got called a hybrid. That was around the time that he stopped being called his name, so much so that people actually forgot he had a name other than <em>hybrid</em>. That was around the time that Technoblade started to kill. At first it was out of self-defence, trying to avoid dying to the hands of some disgusting upper class commoner, and then it started to happen out of spite and anger, bottled up over the years. He killed people who threatened his family, he murdered the people who tried to hurt him and other hybrids. He became the silent protector of the hybrids who were forced to live in a country that wanted them dead or used, and he wore the title proudly. His name used to simply be <em>Techno</em>, though he got his title of <em>Techno Blade</em> soon after his first kill. </p><p>He figured that the words sounded better as one, so he combined them. And so tales of the illusive murderer hybrid <em>Technoblade</em> spread throughout the nation. He had to keep himself in hiding, refusing to let himself be found out out of fear that his family would be hurt for what he had been doing. He never told a single soul where he hid or where he went after he killed another person, only that he would be back eventually to take care of the next person who tried to hurt the people he was friends with. Of course, he always did come back. People would start to hurt his friends again, they would start to try and kill hybrids, and Technoblade always, always came back. </p><p>He remembers when he was fourteen, he got found out. He got caught in the middle of a kill, and he's still convinced that he was ratted out by someone who he thought was his friend. They grabbed a hybrid, a boy named Ranboo who was half-Enderman and couldn't yet teleport, and held a knife to his throat. <em>"You either come with us," </em>they had shouted,<em> "or you can watch this hybrid die."</em> </p><p>Technoblade barely knew the child that was being threatened in front of him, but he could see the terror in his eyes. He could see how scared he was, how afraid he was to die. Ranboo couldn't have been older than ten, if even that, and Technoblade couldn't let him die. So he dropped his sword and held up his hands, falling to the ground. His knees hit the stone, and he was swarmed immediately. Ranboo was dropped, and in his last moments of freedom, Technoblade watched him run as far as he could. He hopes to the gods that he doesn't believe in that he got away. </p><p>He sighs, shaking his head to clear those thoughts. He's nineteen now, soon to be twenty, and there's not much of a point in thinking about the past. Not anymore, at least. Maybe he could have done something differently, but he doubts it. Either way, it's far too late to change anything, and Technoblade doubts that he even would if he got the chance. He might have been a killer, he may still <em>be</em> a killer, but he's convinced he did it for the right reasons. He might have been called a cold-blooded Piglin son of a bitch, but he never thought that of himself. He thought he was a good person, why else would he let himself have his life destroyed to free another's?</p><p>Technoblade snorts, passing by an elderly couple who smile politely at him, dipping their heads in respect. Technoblade does the same, politely ducking his head as they pass him by. He's sure that they've heard of him, or maybe they've figured out that he came from the Southern Kingdom. Either way, they look at him with gentle respect and kindness, something that Technoblade hasn't seen in years. He keeps walking, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back as it falls over in his face. As much as Technoblade enjoys the spring, he's not the biggest fan of the wind that comes with him. He tilts his head up at the next pair of travelers who sneer at him, their faces contorting into disgust and rage, something like raw fury and pure hatred shining in their faces. </p><p>Technoblade will never understand why people hate him so much. He will never understand why they hate him and other hybrids so much, he doesn't <em>understand it</em>. He supposes it could have been a war that's been long since forgotten on their side, but the pure-blooded humans remember. He doubts that, though. Some people, he thinks, are disgusting and evil by nature. The majority of those people come from the Southern Kingdom, migrating outwards and trying to desperately spread their ideals and propaganda against people like himself. Thankfully, from the previous trips that he's been sent out on, people never even spare them a glance, they don't spare half a second fo them. It seems like the rest of the world has moved on, every single section of the planet other than one. And that one section is still trying so, so hard to rot the entire core. </p><p>He continues to walk, ignoring the looks that he gets from people who are very clearly returning to the Southern Kingdom. Technoblade warns off the hybrids who don't know what lies in wait for them just a few hours ahead, getting shocked and horrified looks with every word that he speaks. He's thankful that, even out here, even captured and being used as a dog on a chain, he can still help. They immediately turn back around when he tells them, racing off the way that they came, trying to get away fast enough, as if they would be captured and dragged into the kingdom. Technoblade can see the capitol ahead of him, he can see the castle on the hill that looms over absolutely everything, casting shade onto the city below it. It's gorgeous, really. Golden rose quartz lines the walls, the pillars supporting it made out of gilded blackstone. It's brilliant, it's bright, almost like a beacon of light that beckons him to it. </p><p>Technoblade would love to stay here. He would love to never go back to the place where he'll constantly be used, he would love to be considered normal. Technoblade would love being in a place that didn't want him dead for something he couldn't control. Alas, he'll never get that. Especially not after he fulfills his mission of assassinating the entire royal family. He wonders if the man who gave him his task wanted the royal family's friends dead, as well. He doubts it, though he isn't entirely sure. Technoblade isn't going to kill more innocent people than he has to. Although he doubts that royals are all innocent - they've all done something evil and twisted to maintain their bloodline. They're bloodthirsty hounds who scream and howl for every second of attention and power. The royals that Technoblade knows would squeeze all the life out of the earth just to stay in command. They would sit on their throne of bones and blood and they would be content, because they would still have power.</p><p>He watches as the capitol fades into view, watching as the castle blurs out of his vision, small houses and huge towers coming into view. They're made of smooth stone and cobble, laced with pieces of gold that make Technoblade's heart leap up into his throat. He knows that it's stupid to want to be around gold, but it's in his nature. <em>It's in a Piglin's nature to surround themselves with gold.</em> Even if he's only half-Piglin, that's more than enough for him to have some of their tendencies. Technoblade watches as people lock eyes with him, trying to wave him down to buy things from their stalls. They motion for him to buy their wares, to stand and talk about prices, but he ignores all of them, continuing forwards into the capitol. He stares up at the castle, feeling his heart drop back down again. </p><p>Technoblade has to kill three people. One of which is barely a teenager, one of which is the same age as him, and one of which is a supposedly good man. He looks down at his feet, feeling his knives all too heavily in his clothes. He sighs, shifting on his feet. It's just something that he has to do, Technoblade knows that he shouldn't think so hard about it, but he <em>is</em>, and he knows that it's going to be hard for him to stop thinking about it. He wishes he could ask them all to fake their deaths, but he knows that it isn't going to happen. Technoblade wouldn't fake his death - he would rather die for real than go into hiding. </p><p>He stares up at the castle, scanning the field in front of it. It's filled with flowers and wildgrasses that Technoblade has never seen before, and all of it is so pretty and serene. Technoblade wishes he didn't have to spill blood on its grounds. But alas, he thinks to himself as he walks towards the castle. He's spotted a few commoners lounging on the outskirts of the castle, and he assumes that he'll be allowed to do the same. It's far too late for him to change anything, and if he has to kill three people he doesn't know so his family lives, then he will. Simple as that, he thinks. </p><p>Technoblade breathes in and out, closing his eyes for only a moment. </p><p>The royal family will be dead within the next three days. He'll make sure of it.</p>
<hr/><p>Technoblade wanders through the castle without a word, having slipped into the hallways only a few minutes prior. He's studied every single entrance and exit here, he spent days in the library, learning about the ancient history of the castle. Technoblade wonders why they thought it was a good idea to leave escape routes planned out in library books that are free to read by the public, but he supposes that they must have not known that those books still exist. Though, he thins, maybe they're just cocky. Maybe they think that no one would ever try to figure out their interior designs, or that no one would ever want to kill them <em>that badly</em>, but they were wrong. Technoblade nods politely at servants, careful to not let a word slip out of his mouth as he walks along the hallways. </p><p>Most of the things here have some sort of gold on the exterior. Carpets are laced with gold, the walls have little golden designs, swirls and patterns that cover the white interior. Technoblade would never consider himself a thief, but seeing all of the gold that this castle has forced him to keep his hands firmly shoved in his pockets every single second that he's been here. He walks around, listening out for any sign of the King or his sons. Technoblade tilts his head to the side with a frown when he hears someone singing from a room. The man's voice is low and soft, and he watches as some of the servants smile a little, humming along with the melody. </p><p>He watches as they move on, still humming softly to themselves. Technoblade frowns, wondering how that man's singing is so entrancing that he can make an entire group of people sing along. He looks at the room, pausing when he sees the golden archway that looms over the door. The Crown Prince's room. Outside of it stand two guards, both with their heads tilted up, eyes looking ahead. Technoblade looks behind him, pretending to pat himself down, faux-surprise washing over his face. He starts to walk back, and not a single person looks at him, assuming that he's just dropped something, that he's just lost something. Technoblade wanders back the way he came, careful to not draw any attention to himself. He looks at the secret entrance to the Crown Prince's room, which is a wall that's not really a wall. </p><p>No one else is around him, everyone has already moved ahead. Technoblade is entirely alone, though not for long. He pushes against the wall, not enough for it to make a noise, but enough for it to shift. He slips into the secret entrance half a second later, pushing the wall back into place. He draws his sword from his belt, gripping the handle tightly. Technoblade breathes in, holding his breath for a few seconds before he breathes out again, closing his eyes. He doubts that the guards here are going to check the Crown Prince's room every other minute. He doubts that they're even allowed in. He stalks forwards, silent on his feet as he moves, feeling his heart pound in his chest as he walks. He sees the Crown Prince sat on his bed, a book in one hand, a guitar resting in the other. </p><p>Technoblade rushes him, standing directly in front of him with the sword pointed to his throat. "Oh," the Crown Prince laughs, looking surprised for only a second. "I didn't even realise you got in," he admits. "That's impressive. I normally manage to figure out my assassination attempts long before they're actually carried out. Hm," Technoblade stares at him, entirely unsure of what to do. He doesn't know why his hands aren't moving, he doesn't know why he can't just move forwards and get this done with, but he can't, his body is frozen. No one has ever talked back to him when he's done this, no one has ever said anything. "You know," the Crown Prince stands up, and Technoblade feels his hands start to shake. "I feel like if you <em>really</em> wanted me dead, you'd have just killed me by now."</p><p>
  <em>He failed.</em>
</p><p>"What's your name?" The Crown Prince asks, tilting his head to the side with a soft smile on his lips. "I'm Wilbur. You probably just know me as the Crown Prince of Eden, but I do have a name," he jokes, eyes crinkling at the sides. "Here's an idea," Wilbur reaches out, putting his hands over Technoblade's. He lowers the sword, coaxing it out of his hands, taking it from him. He sets the sword on his bed, his smile still remaining strong. "I think that we can both come to the conclusion that it'd be better for both of us if we just pretended like this didn't happen," Wilbur tells him. "I'll let you slip right back through that hidden exit, and you can come back and kill me sometime later, okay? I think that'd be the best thing for both of us. Maybe we'll even have this conversation again." </p><p>Technoblade stares at him, he stares at the Crown Prince. He looks at the man with the soft smile and gentle eyes and a low hum of a voice, and he can't believe any of it. He's never had this problem before, he's never frozen up before a kill, he's never done that before. He's never been weak, he's never been <em>stupid</em>, he's never been so stupid that he managed to get his sword taken from him, <em>willingly</em>, and he-</p><p>"Sir!" Technoblade stiffens at the sound of a voice, spinning around on his heels as he sees two guards, the ones from before, slam open the door, their swords pointed at his throat. "Back the hell away from the Crown Prince, <em>right now</em>," one of the guards sneers, his voice low and grainy. "Sir, are you okay?" </p><p>Wilbur moves, standing in front of him. "Swords down, men," Wilbur laughs. "I'm perfectly fine. I think that you two both know much better than to just break into my room, do you not?" He asks. Technoblade stares over his shoulder, watching as one of the knights tries to creep around Wilbur to grab him. Technoblade reaches for one of his knives, but somehow, the knight is faster. </p><p>Not fast enough. </p><p>The Crown Prince moves even faster, pointing a knife at the man's chest. "I <em>said</em>," Wilbur repeats, "you do know better than to break into my room without asking, right?" Technoblade shifts on his feet, his heart slamming in his chest. What the hell is wrong with him? What <em>happened</em> to him? He never slips up this badly on a mission, he never has. Technoblade feels like his entire world is spinning, like it's all crashing down around him. Everything is happening so fast, and he doesn't understand, and he's..</p><p>His family. They're going to die because he froze up. </p><p>He failed. Technoblade failed. He failed and he messed up and now everyone he loves is going to die, and it's his fault, all of it is his fault. </p><p>"Sir, with all due respect," the other knight murmurs, his voice much deeper than the first knight's. "You know the laws. You are not in any power here." </p><p>"Yes, but I am," Technoblade stands straighter at the sight of a man in green robes, a black crown adorned on his head. He has wings branching out of his back, and Technoblade can't help but have the air stolen from his lungs. The man in front of him is the King, and the King is a <em>hybrid</em>. "Hello, Will," the King looks at his son, and Technoblade shrinks back, feeling something like fear settle in his chest. He can't remember the last time he felt afraid. "Hello, assassin," the King smiles at him, his hands tucked neatly behind his back. "Samson, Frederick, I'm very thankful that you two assisted, however, I believe that my son had it entirely under control," the King moves forwards, motioning to the door. "I believe that this is a family matter. I'd heavily prefer if you both were to leave."</p><p>"Sir-"</p><p>The King stares at one of the knights, and Technoblade watches as he snaps his jaw shut. "As I was saying," the King smiles. "This is a family matter," he waves at the door again, and both of the knights scramble away, shutting it firmly behind them. Silence fills the room, suffocating Technoblade to the point where he genuinely can't breathe. He stares at the ground, feeling like he wants to cry - a feeling he hasn't felt in years. "I'm assuming that you're from the Southern Kingdom," the King suddenly says. "You're a hybrid, you're an assassin, you let my son take your sword.." the King trails off. "I know what it's like there."</p><p>"No," Technoblade laughs, bitter and angry. "You don't. You don't know."</p><p>"I lived there before," the King murmurs. "Trust me, I do know. Now," the King smiles. "I'm going to make you an offer, because you managed to get in without being detected. That's useful. And, you also tried to kill my son. I'd say that me not killing you would be considered a mercy, so I suggest that you take it," he leans forwards. "How does that sound? I'd prefer if Will had a knight, and I think that you'd be a great knight. Of course," the King turns away, "you don't <em>have</em> to. But I really don't think you want to go back to the Southern Kingdom, do you?"</p><p>Technoblade sneers at the King, feeling his hands shake. "They'll kill my family if you don't die."</p><p>The King turns back to look at him. "I can take care of that."</p><p>"You-"</p><p>The King holds up a hand. "I can take care of that. What's your name?" Technoblade stares at him, feeling like his world has fallen down on him. Somehow, despite all odds, he's managed to get himself caught. He's gotten himself forcibly attached to a royal. He's going to be a knight, he's going to have to protect the Crown Prince, someone who he has never met before, and it's all because he's<em> fucking stupid.</em></p><p>"Technoblade," he whispers. "My name is Technoblade."</p>
<hr/><p>Technoblade is tired. His body hurts, his muscles are strained and his head is filled with a constant buzzing that just gets louder and louder. He tightens the grip on his sword, raising the shield attached to his arm. He whirls around when the knight's sword crashes into his shield, kicking out at the other knight behind him. He falls, and Technoblade spins back to the first, swinging his sword up, knocking the knight's sword out of his hand. He kicks it away, watching as it disappears into the bushes. He points his sword at the knight's throat, narrowing his eyes. They're all terrible fighters. </p><p>"Dead," Technoblade tells the man, watching as he throws his hands up and marches away. He looks back at the knight who lays on the ground, the one who's still trying to catch his breath. "You're also dead."</p><p>"Trust me," the man laughs, "I know."</p><p>Technoblade turns his head when he hears footsteps, pretending like his chest doesn't hurt when he spots Wilbur walking towards him. The Crown Prince beams at him. "Hello, Techno. Looks like you've been kicking the shit out all of my knights," Wilbur smiles, raising an eyebrow at him. "Have they even managed to touch you once, any of them get close?" Technoblade looks down at the ground, the use of his real name, not his title, hitting a little too close. </p><p>"Your knights aren't trained right," Technoblade tells his royal. "It's not even surprisin' that I managed to get into the castle," he jokes, though it's not really a joke. He's sure that Wilbur can tell. In the few days that Technoblade has known his royal, he's figured out that Wilbur is a hell of a lot smarter than he lets on. He's clever and quick-witted, talented beyond belief in so many different aspects, including fighting. "You should replace all of them with people who are willin' to be here," Technoblade suggests, wondering if that's ever going to happen. "It'd make your army a lot less terrible."</p><p>Wilbur laughs, nodding. "I agree! I do, really. The old King, though, he had some other ideas," the Crown Prince sighs. "We're trying to reform laws, trying to fix the knighting system, but it's much more difficult than it looks from the outside. We're not even in control of half of the system," Wilbur admits, though it isn't like this is new information to Technoblade. He's heard it all before, he studied about it in the days before he broke into the castle. "There's a reason the capitol wants us dead."</p><p>"I'm well aware," Technoblade offers him a half smile, not entirely sure why he does. "I think the kidnappin' people and makin' them be knights might have somethin' to do with it. How long until the people who the old King put in power die?" He pauses, tilting his head to the side. "Wilbur, I think I'll make you an offer." Wilbur leans forwards, a sparkle in his eyes that Technoblade has never seen before in anyone. </p><p>"And what might that be, Techno?" Wilbur asks, dropping his voice to a heavy whisper. "What exactly are you going to offer me?"</p><p>"If Phil brings me the people who are threatenin' my family," Technoblade starts, "I'll kill the people who are keepin' you from bein' better people."</p><p>Wilbur's eyes light up even more, a small smile twisting onto his face. "I can't promise anything," he smiles. "But I can certainly try. I think that I'd like to travel out to the gardens today and read a bit. You can beat up some knights there if you'd like, but by the laws put in place.." Wilbur trails off, and Technoblade sighs. Of course his royal has to interrupt him while he's in the middle of training. </p><p>"Fine," Technoblade starts to walk, looking over his shoulder at his royal. "Are you comin'?" Wilbur smiles, a bounce in his step as he walks over to stand by Technoblade's side, swinging his backpack over his shoulder, pulling out two books. "What're you readin' today, Crown Prince?" Wilbur laughs at the title, though Technoblade doesn't know why. He misses being called his title. All he's known as here is <em>Techno</em>, and no one other than his family called him that. It's uncomfortable. </p><p>"Politics, for one. A book about giant lions and talking fish for the next," Wilbur grins. "Do you prefer fantasy or nonfiction, Techno? I think that both are useful, but for different ways. I like to read fiction when I'm tired or when Phil has just finished yelling at me for almost stabbing Tommy in the stomach. Nonfiction is nice, but only if you're interested in it. It's always been hard for me to sit down and read something that I've got no interest in. Is that the same for you, or am I just weird?" </p><p>Technoblade smiles. "It's the same for me. I think it's the same for a lot of people."</p><p>"Is it?" Wilbur frowns. "Huh. All of my tutors were constantly pissed at me because I couldn't sit still and read books about world history. Maybe they're just assholes," he grins. "I'm assuming that you read about the history of the castle, since that exit in my room has been there since the castle was built. You really did do your research," Wilbur laughs, clapping his hands together with a bright smile. "There are a few training dummies in the garden, if you'd like to beat something up while I read." Technoblade rolls his eyes, wondering why it's so goddamn easy to want to let his guard down around the Crown Prince. </p><p>It might be his voice, he thinks. Wilbur's voice is soft and low and easy to listen to, like a methodical lullaby. It reminds him of a place that he's never been, and he doesn't know why. "I'm not just an assassin, Wilbur."</p><p>"Of course," Wilbur rushes out the words. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to phrase it like that. I know that you're more than an assassin. I just figured, you know, you might want to train alone, or just in general."</p><p>Technoblade looks away, resisting the urge to smile, pretending like some stupid words from his royal doesn't make his chest tighten. It's ridiculous how easily Wilbur has wormed his way into Technoblade's heart. "I didn't assume that you were," he assures his royal, swinging his sword over his shoulder as he starts to walk again. "Wilbur. Why do you call me Techno instead of Technoblade?" Wilbur smiles at him, raising an eyebrow as if the question is stupid.</p><p>"Your name is Techno."</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>"I'm well aware, Wilbur. But everyone else calls me Technoblade."</p><p>"I'm not like everyone else," Wilbur grins, shrugging. "I can stop if you'd like me to. If you prefer Technoblade, then that's what I'll call you. I just figured that it'd be awkward to constantly call you by your title. I'd get sick of being called <em>the Crown Prince</em> every other second real fucking fast. Doesn't matter to me, though," Wilbur raises his hands, ducking his head for a second. "Whatever you prefer to be called, that's what I'll call you. Not a big deal." </p><p>Technoblade smiles to himself as they walk, not entirely able to take the bounce out of his steps. He wonders why, but at the same time, he stops thinking about that. He doesn't need to second guess him being happy. Maybe it's because he's away from the Southern Kingdom. Maybe it's because he's not tied down to his job. Maybe it's because his family will be okay. </p><p>Maybe it's because he's got his royal by his side.</p><p>Maybe it's because his royal seems to be turning into a friend.</p>
<hr/><p>Techno lunges back, sliding back in the mud, digging his heels into the ground a second later. He raises his sword almost too late, but he manages to block Wilbur's sword with his own before he nearly gets himself beheaded. Techno keeps his heels dug in, refusing to budge, making Wilbur come to him, which is always more dangerous. Techno parries forwards, knocking Wilbur's sword up into the air. Wilbur throws his shield forward when Techno tries to hit him, catching his sword in the other hand. Wilbur grins at him, gliding back with ease, readjusting himself. Techno can't help but grin back, wondering who taught Wilbur how to fight. </p><p>He's good, Techno thinks. He really doesn't need a knight. He's perfectly capable of handling himself. "You're good at that," Techno calls out, raising his sword to block Wilbur's. "Is Tommy takin' fightin' lessons?" He asks, holding up his shield, listening to the wood splinter. "Or was it just you?" Wilbur laughs, and Techno does the same after a second. Giving Tommy a sword would probably be the worst idea, he thinks. Techno can smell honeysuckle and dew around them, the early morning air filling his lungs. It's gorgeous out here. Everything is quiet other than the swords crashing against each other and softly-shouted taunts, shields breaking with every hit. </p><p>"If that child picked up a sword, I think my flight or flight reactions would go off." Wilbur laughs, sliding to the side before Techno has the chance to lunge at him. </p><p>"Really? 'Cause I think that my fight or fight reactions would go fuckin' <em>crazy</em>," Techno grins, watching as his royal doubles over into a fit of laughter, holding up hand, desperately wheezing for Techno not to attack him right now. He ducks his head, rolling his eyes at the way the Crown Prince laughs, his face turning red as he nearly falls to his knees, gasping for air. "Dear god, Wilbur, you're gonna have a heart attack."</p><p>"Shut up!" Wilbur laughs, clapping his hands together as he clutches at his stomach, having dropped his sword already. "You're so annoying, oh my <em>god</em>," Wilbur grins, tears springing to his eyes. He reaches up, wiping them away with the back of his hand, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. Techno watches him, trying his best to wrestle back his grin. As soon as Wilbur looks at him, all of their progress is lost immediately. His royal doubles back over, cackling so hard that this time, he does fall to his knees. "Stop! Stop that, stop looking at me! Stop it!"</p><p>Techno laughs, grinning so hard that it hurts his face, and he swears that his face will get stuck like that. "I'm not doin' anythin'! Why do I have to stop lookin' at you? Is there somethin' wrong with my <em>face</em>, Wilbur?" Wilbur giggles, flipping him off with one hand, still wiping away tears with the other. "Oh, I see how it is," Techno snorts, ducking his head as Wilbur tries his best to catch his breath, to calm down. "What about my face <em>don't</em> you like?"</p><p>"All of it," Wilbur manages to say between gasps of air and bursts of laughter. "I can't stand you at all, you're the worst, the actual-" Wilbur cuts himself off when he ducks his head again, another fit of laughter overtaking him. Techno isn't sure if he should be genuinely concerned for his royal, considering how red his face is. Techno swears that if Wilbur keeps this up, he's actually going to suffocate himself. Wilbur gasps for air, and Techno feels laughter bubbling up to his throat. He shakes his head, forcing it back. It's bad enough that the to-be King of Eden is busy losing his fucking mind on the ground, and if Techno were to join him, he knows that Phil would kill both of them. "Okay! Okay, I..I think I'm good."</p><p>"Yeah?" Techno asks, struggling to keep the grin off of his face. "Can we get back to trainin', now? Or are you still-"</p><p>"Don't," Wilbur raises a hand, his eyes still watering. "No more jokes, or I <em>will</em> go into cardiac arrest."</p><p>Techno turns his head as sharply as he can, letting out one, singular bark of laughter. "Okay, Wilbur. I can do that," Techno promises, breathing out to steady himself. He tries his best to purge his memories for the past ten minutes, but all that does is make him grin even harder. "Sword up," Wilbur grins at him, a little too hard. Techno watches his eyes water, he watches the corner of his mouth twitch. "Don't. Wilbur, don't-"</p><p>Wilbur doubles over laughing for the third time, howling and roaring with laughter that lasts for ages. </p><p>Techno silently grins, unable to be mad at his royal, even as he cackles until the sun comes up.</p>
<hr/><p>"Great news," Phil smiles at Techno as he walks into his room, which is shared with Wilbur. "I found the man who's currently holding your family hostage. I've got his location and details, everything you need to know about him," Phil sets a book down on Techno's desk, "is right here."</p><p>Techno looks at the King, he locks eyes with the man who he's started to call <em>father. </em>"You're serious. Everythin' in here, this is.." Techno stares at the pages, throwing open the leather cover. "They'll be okay. Oh my god," Techno breathes out, feeling his heart slam in his chest as he stares down at the notes, all written in Phil's handwriting. "Phil, I don't..I.." Phil holds up a hand, reaching out to squeeze Techno's shoulder.</p><p>"You don't need to thank me, Techno. Even if I didn't.." he looks away, ducking his head. "Even if I didn't consider you my son, I would have still done this. I promised, and I keep my promises. I promised you that I'd help you kill the man who hurt you and your family, and, well.." Phil gestures to the stacks of paper. "Here we are. Now, Techno, mate," Phil grins at him, something like murderous bloodlust shining in his eyes. "You make those motherfuckers suffer, okay? Make them fucking <em>suffer</em>," Phil's bloodthirsty grin fades into a soft smile a second later. "Go and save your family."</p><p>"You're my family, too," Techno doesn't know why he says it, but he does. He feels like he has to, like he <em>wants</em> to. "You're..Wilbur's my best friend and my brother, and- and Tommy's like my annoyin' little brother, too. You're like my dad. I know I have a real family, I've got blood family, but I never got to know them, not like you guys. I was always a weapon and a tool and just somebody they could use to fight for them, and- and.."</p><p>Phil pats his shoulder, opening his arms as he moves back. Techno pushes himself off of his chair and throws himself into the hug, towering over Phil, burying his head against the man's shoulder. He has to lean down, bending his back almost unnaturally, but it's worth it. "You don't need to tell me, Techno. I know. Trust me, I know," Phil holds him even tighter, he doesn't let go, not for a second, and it makes Techno want to cry. "I'm proud of you. You've done so well, and I know that it wasn't the best conditions to meet any of us in. I'm sorry for that, Techno. If you want to leave after this, if you want to go back home to your fa-"</p><p>"You're my family," Techno whispers. "I'm home. I'm home right here, right now. I'm home. This is home." Phil is silent, and Techno wonders if he's said the wrong thing for a few seconds. </p><p>"I love you too, Techno." </p><p>And although Techno doesn't say it back outloud, he says the words in his head. </p><p>Over and over and over again.</p>
<hr/><p>"You're <em>positive</em> you wanna do this?" Techno asks, tugging on his metal shoulder pad. He laces his boots, waiting for Wilbur's answer, listening as his adoptive brother hums softly. "Wilbur?"</p><p>"Of course I'm positive," Wilbur tells him, and Techno looks up, meeting his adoptive brother's eyes. Wilbur smiles at him, tilting his head to the side. "Why wouldn't come with you, Techno?" He asks, tugging on his boots. Techno watches as he adjusts his cloak, settling into the brown fabric as he throws a darker piece of fabric around his shoulders and neck. "You're my brother. My best friend. I've got no good reason to sit in this castle and do nothing."</p><p>Techno looks away. "I know, but it's not your problem. You don't <em>have</em> to. This isn't somethin' you've got to do, Wilbur. Seriously, I'm bein' serious. You don't have to," Wilbur puts his hands on Techno's shoulders, and Techno just looks back at him, his heart racing in his chest. "Wilbur, come on. Don't look at me like that."</p><p>"Too late," Wilbur narrows his eyes. "For once in your life since we've met, let me be your knight, Technoblade," Wilbur smiles. "You're my royal right now, aren't you? Let me follow you to the ends of the earth. Let's go save your family." And with that, Wilbur moves away, sliding his sword into its sheathe, standing still as he waits for Techno. He looks strong and powerful and deadly, a cocky, smug smirk dancing across his face. </p><p>Techno thinks that he'd be terrified of him if Wilbur was sent to kill him. "You.."</p><p>"Come on, my royal," Wilbur smiles, holding out his hand. "Let's go."</p><p>And so, Techno takes his hand without a second of hesitation.</p>
<hr/><p>Techno pushes the sword through the man's chest, whirling around on his feet as he gurgles and coughs on blood before he falls to the ground. Wilbur is busy taking on two knights at once, raising his shield and his sword at the same time, kicking out with his feet to knock the both of them down. Techno would go to his side to help, but Wilbur is able to protect himself. Even before Techno offered him help with his form and his movement, Wilbur would've been able to take out a small army on his own. "Left!" Wilbur shouts, and Techno throws his sword up, feeling the wood splinter. Techno drags his shield down, staring at the-</p><p>
  <em>Him.</em>
</p><p>Techno feels his world crash around him, he feels his eyes glaze over.</p><p>It's him.</p><p>The man who found him when he was fourteen, the man who took his blood family, the man who made him try to kill his now-best friends and family.</p><p>
  <em>Him.</em>
</p><p>"Techno!" Wilbur screams, and Techno watches as the man is all but thrown to the ground. Wilbur towers over him, foot pressed down on his throat, not hard enough to kill, just enough to restrain him. "Are you okay? Was he magic?" Right, Techno thinks to himself as he shakes his head. Wilbur doesn't know everything that happened to him.</p><p>"No, I.." Techno motions for Wilbur to move. He twirls his sword in his hand for a few seconds, plunging it into the cloaked man's stomach. He screams out, arching his back before falling back. He reaches out, cupping the sides of the man's head. He raises his head, slamming it down onto the ground a second later. And then again, again, and again. He can hear Wilbur fighting someone behind him, but he doesn't care, he's too busy to care, not right now. "You fuckin' son of a <em>bitch</em>," Techno whispers, staring into the man's eyes. "I bet you never thought this would happen to you."</p><p>"You.." the man struggles on his words, his face a bloody mess. </p><p>"Me," Techno whispers. "<em>Me</em>. I promised I'd make it slow, but I want to- I want to watch the life drain out of your stupid, disgustin' eyes."</p><p>And he does. He sits on the man's chest, watching as he flounders in his own blood. The head trauma won't kill him, no. The sword in his stomach, will. "Techno?" Wilbur murmurs, his voice soft, slightly echoing. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Don't worry, I just caved his head in." Wilbur grins at him, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Did you, now?"</p><p>"I did," Techno confirms with a bark of laughter. "I'm gonna do it again."</p><p>"He's already dead."</p><p>"Unimportant."</p><p>"Anger management, Techno," Wilbur sighs, coming to sit next to him. "I think that you'd have a much happier life if you took some therapy courses," Techno rolls his eyes, feeling like, for the first time in his life, the weight of the world has finally been taken off of his shoulders. "Was he the man?"</p><p>Techno nods, pushing himself off of the dead man. He offers Wilbur a hand, which he takes. "Thank you. For the..for everythin'. Really, Wilbur. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." Wilbur smiles at him, running a gloved hand through his hair.</p><p>"Not a problem, Techno. I told you that I'd come with," Wilbur pauses, his face hardening for half a second. "I think that you've got people who want to talk to you, Techno." He leans back on his heels, motioning past Techno's shoulder. Techno turns, feeling his heart speed up at the sight of a family of seven. The oldest two stare back at him, while the youngest look anywhere but at him. They look so tired, but they're <em>free</em>. His family, they're <em>okay</em>.</p><p>"Mom," Techno swallows. "Dad." He greets, taking a few steps forwards. </p><p>His parents take a few steps back.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Techno stumbles back, feeling his heart break into too many pieces to fix. His family is afraid of him. His <em>family</em>. The people who raised him. </p><p>"Technoblade.." his mother whispers, taking a step closer. Techno keeps walking back. He feels himself hit Wilbur's chest.</p><p>"That's not my name," he whispers. "That's not- that's not my.."</p><p>Wilbur moves past him. "His name," Wilbur snarls, "is <em>Techno.</em>" For the first time since Techno has met, he hears Wilbur sound <em>pissed</em>. Wilbur sounds furious, nothing but anger lacing his words. Techno reaches out, setting his hand on Wilbur's shoulder. Wilbur turns back, concern shining in his eyes. All of the fury melts off his face, gentle worry replacing it. </p><p>"Let's go home," Techno murmurs, smiling. "Can we just go home, Wilbur? I've got nothin' left for me here," he stares past Wilbur, feeling the hurt in his chest slowly fade out, replaced by anger. "I have <em>no one</em> left here. No one important." Wilbur smiles at him, taking him by the hand. </p><p>"Of course, Techno. Let's go home."</p>
<hr/><p>Techno sighs as he looks up at the sky, listening to Wilbur sing a song that he made up thirty seconds ago. Tommy lays across his chest, swearing at Wilbur as he pitches his voice to the highest possible octave it can go, practically screaming as he furiously runs his fingers down his guitar. Phil laughs and wheezes from his spot at the top of a boulder, laying back on it. Techno really can't help but smile, closing his eyes as he listens to his family fuck around and annoy each other. </p><p>"You are a bitch! You are dumb, you are so dumb! A dumb bitch, if you will! Shut up, <em>shut up!</em>" Tommy laughs, aggressively trying to get Wilbur to stop doing whatever the hell it is that he's doing. Techno really can't call it singing, so he decides that <em>screaming</em> is the word that he's looking for.</p><p>"All the-" Wilbur tilts his head back, emitting a low, nearly-feral screech. "Small things!" </p><p>"Stop!" Phil laughs, whirling around to face all of them. "You're all- oh my <em>god</em>," Phil grins at them all, and Techno mouths for him to save him. And of course, because his father is evil, Phil just laughs even harder. "Come on, Tommy. Get off your brother, he's literally suffocating."</p><p>"What? Technoblade, suffocate?" Tommy scoffs. "Good. 'Bout time, if I say so myself." </p><p>Techno sighs. </p><p>"Okay, <em>child</em>." </p><p>He feels feet and hands kick and punch at his chest and stomach, nearly bruising a lung from how hard that he starts to laugh. He manages to push Tommy away from him, watching as his little brother hits the ground, flipping him off immediately. He starts to swear again, listening off words that Techno didn't even know existed. Wilbur just sings even louder, his voice slowly easing into a softer melody, humming gentle words that Techno swears he recognises. </p><p>It takes longer than it should, but everything goes back to normal.</p><p>Techno picks up his sword and listens to Wilbur sing softly, listens to Phil help Tommy with regions and the languages that they speak. </p><p>It's perfect, he thinks. His family, they're all perfect. Techno smiles as he spars against one of the training dummies, feeling happier than he thinks that he ever has. </p><p>Why wouldn't he? After all, he's home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>